Auntie Prue, Whitelighter
by Baby Halliwell
Summary: Sequal to You Save Me, We'll Save You. Four years have passed since Prue returned to the Halliwell household. Wyatt meets a mysterious little boy who convinces him to use his powers to orb around the world....Story now Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Auntie Prue, Whitelighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Phoebe's husband and Wyatt's friend are my own characters. Summary: Sequal to You Save Me, We'll Save You. Four years have passed since Prue returned to the Halliwell household. Wyatt meets a mysterious little boy who convinces him to use his powers to orb around the world. Prue must track them and bring them back. Phoebe and her husband have a baby. Paige's obsession with transformation spells gets her into trouble.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
At Magic School:  
  
Wyatt stood alone on the playground. Even in magic school the other kids were afraid of him. He was different and they all knew it. At 5 he was already more powerful than anyone else in the school. He could control his powers better than most adult witches.  
  
At the moment Wyatt was staring down Dylan. Dylan had been bragging that he could out "spell" Wyatt. Wyatt wasn't one to let a bet pass him by. Dylan raised his hand and an egg flew from out of nowhere and hit Wyatt smack in the face. The others who were watching laughed. Wyatt was getting angry. He lifted his own little hand and a bucket of ice cold water appeared above the other boy. Wyatt snapped his fingers and the water dumped on Dylan. The other kids were laughing hysterically now. Wyatt grinned. His sparring partner hadn't been expecting that. Dylan raised his hand again and sent feathers swirling around Wyatt. Wyatt laughed. That was a baby trick. Wyatt raised his arms to his sides and then lowered them calming the storm of feathers. Wyatt's face broke into a wicked grin. He pointed at Dylan and as he raised his finger, Dylan floated up. Dylan panicked. He began screaming, "Wyatt put me down!" Wyatt laughed at Dylan's distress. He'd done this before. He wouldn't drop him.  
  
Suddenly a voice behind Wyatt brought them to a halt. "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! Put that boy down this instant!" It was Wyatt's whitelighter, his Auntie Prue. Wyatt lowered Dylan to the ground and turned around. He met Prue's exasperated gaze with an innocent little boy look. "That's not going to work on me Wyatt. You know better than to levitate your classmates." The other kids took off, no longer interested in Wyatt. Prue took her nephew by the hand and led him toward the school. "You have to stop using your magic like that Wyatt. We only use our magic to help others." Wyatt nodded. His mother and aunts were always telling him that. But what was the use of having powers if you could have a little fun?  
  
Back inside the school, Prue left Wyatt in his classroom. Wyatt sat alone in a corner working on his spells. Every now and then he'd look up to find one of his classmates staring at him. He didn't like being the center of attention. The stares and whispers drove him crazy. Looking down at his paper, Wyatt realized that he had written a spell without even meaning to. He read the words to himself. "I'm sad and alone. I have no one to talk to. Send me a friend. Let him stick to me like glue." A little babyish, but Wyatt knew it would work. His spells always worked. Wyatt folded the paper and tucked it away in his pocket. He was already planning the perfect time to cast it.  
  
At The Halliwell Manor:  
  
It was a typical friday in the Halliwell household. Piper was cooking dinner in preparation for Wyatt's weekend visit. Leo was off somewhere with one of his charges. Little Chris, now 3 years old, was playing on the kitchen floor. Paige was in the attic, researching the latest of her obsessions in the Book Of Shadows. Phoebe and her husband Mike were upstairs in their room, trying to figure out how to put together a crib for their baby which was due any day.  
  
Piper stirred the pasta one last time before turning the stove off. She searched the cupboards for a collander. Finding one, she turned to the sink to drain the pasta. Little Chris lost interest in his toys and went off in search of someone to talk to. He walked up the stairs. He could hear Auntie Pheebs and Uncle Mike in their room. He stopped and listened for a minute. They sounded like they were argueing. He walked to the end of the hall and up to the attic. Auntie Paige was sitting at a table, flipping through the Book of Shadows. He walked over and stood next to her. She looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Chris. Whatcha up to little man?" Chris grinned and held out his hand. In his hand lay a tiny dead bug. Paige winced. She was a little concerned that Chris was so facinated with dead things at his age. She took the bug from him and threw it in the trash. "You shouldn't play with things like that Chris." Chris gave her a wounded look. Paige laughed and pulled him up into her lap. "You wanna help me figure out this spell?" Chris nodded. Paige picked up her notebook and began copying from the book.  
  
Phoebe and Mike sat on their bed. Finally the crib was together. They were both exhausted. Phoebe was having touble getting comfortable. Her belly was so large she could barely move without assistance. She hoped the baby would be born soon. As if reading her mind, Mike reached over and placed his hand on Phoebe's belly. "You can be born any time now little one. We're ready for you." He was rewarded with a gentle kick from within. Phoebe laughed. "She knows her Daddy is talking to her." Mike smiled. "You're sure she's a girl?" Phoebe nodded. "I told you. I saw her in a vision." Mike didn't trust Phoebe's gift yet, but she'd been right when she predicted when they'd get pregnant.  
  
Piper shouted from downstairs. "Wyatt's home!" Mike helped Phoebe off the bed and herded her down the stairs. Paige followed carrying Little Chris. Wyatt stood in the livingroom next to his mother and Auntie Prue. He loved coming home for the weekends. Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Mike appeared. Wyatt took a running leap into Mike's arms. "Uncle Mike!" Mike laughed and gave the boy a squeeze. "How've you been pal?" "Good." Wyatt giggled. Phoebe gave Wyatt a quick kiss on the head. "Good to see you Wyatt." Phoebe went over to Prue and gave her a big hug. "I thought you'd be around more now that you're Wyatt's whitelighter. We see you even less than we see Leo." Prue pulled back from Phoebe and rubbed her belly. "I'm sorry Pheebs. Wyatt needs my attention right now. I see my niece hasn't been born yet." Phoebe groaned. "No and I wish she'd hurry up. I don't think I can stand it much longer." Everyone laughed.  
  
Sitting around the table after dinner, the adults were drinking tea as Prue told them all of what Wyatt had done that day to Dylan. "He had the poor boy hovering six feet above the ground." They all couldn't help laughing although they shouldn't. Piper shook her head. "I don't know what we're going to do with that boy. He's full of mischief and getting more poweful everyday." Prue thought for a minute. "Perhaps you should ask Leo to have a talk with him." Piper shook her head. "Leo's been too busy. He hasn't even spent any time with Chris this week." Phoebe touched Piper's arm. "He'll be back tonight. I just know it." Piper smiled. Phoebe's premonitions weren't limited to innocents anymore. She just knew things without trying. Phoebe turned to Mike who was nearly asleep. "What do you say we go to bed? I think the baby has settled down for the night." Mike helped Phoebe up and they were off to bed. Paige finished her tea and stood. "I think I'm going back to the attic for a little while to work on something." She bent and kissed Piper's head. "Good night Piper." Piper patted Paige's hand. "Night Paige." Paige squeezed Prue's shoulder as she walked by. "Night Prue." Prue forced a smile. "Night." Piper could almost read Prue's face. She was hurt that Paige was still keeping her at a distance. Piper took Prue's hand. "She'll come around. She just needs time." Prue was skeptical. "It's been four years Piper. She only hugs me if I hug her first and she won't say she loves me." Piper smiled. "I remember a time when you couldn't say it either." Prue smiled too. "That was different." Piper shook her head. "No it's not. Just give her time Prue."  
  
Wyatt lay in his bed listening to Little Chris breathe. As soon as he was sure Chris was sleeping, he crept out of his bed and took the folded piece of paper from the pants he'd been wearing that day. Holding the paper up to the window so the moon could give him enough light to read, Wyatt cast his spell. When he was finished, he looked around the room. Nothing seemed to have happened. Wyatt was completely disappointed. His spells always worked. He climbed back into bed with a frown on his face. He had really wanted that spell to work. He wanted a friend.  
  
Chapter 2 will be coming soon....if I feel inspired to write....as always I appreciate your comments...... 


	2. Auntie Prue, Whitelighter Chapter 2

Auntie Prue, Whitelighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Phoebe's husband and Wyatt's friend are my own characters. Summary: Sequal to You Save Me, We'll Save You. Four years have passed since Prue returned to the Halliwell household. Wyatt meets a mysterious little boy who convinces him to use his powers to orb around the world. Prue must track them and bring them back. Phoebe and her husband have a baby. Paige's obsession with transformation spells gets her into trouble.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the Halliwell Manor  
  
The next day, Paige opened the Book of Shadows. She'd had a dream the night before and had found the missing ingredient for her transformation spell. She wrote her transformation spell in the book and closed it with satisfaction. She had sucessfully turned a fern into a dove and back again that morning. She wasn't sure if it would work on a human, but she wanted to find out. But who to test it on? Too bad Leo wasn't around. She used him to test things quite often. Just then Paige had a great idea. At least it seemed like a great idea at the time. She would test the spell on herself. She just had to be careful to transform herself into something that could break the potion bottle to transform her back. Picking up the bottle of potion, she added a little bit of male essence, borrowed from Phoebe's husband Mike. Paige dropped the bottle at her feet. At first nothing happened. Then slowly changes began to take place. She grew 8 inches taller. Her shoulders became broader. Her hair shortened. Her chest became smaller. She rushed to the mirror to see for herself what exactly was happening. When she saw her reflection she let out a shreek. Well, if she had still been herself it would have been a shreek. It was more of a startled yell. Staring back at Paige from the mirror was Mike!  
  
Hearing what sounded like Mike in trouble, Piper bounded up the attic stairs. She was followed by Prue and Wyatt. Wyatt was young, but he had powers and sometimes they were forced to rely on them. Reaching the attic, they found "Mike" staring at himself in the mirror. Muttering, "This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen." Piper spoke up first. "What's wrong Mike?" Paige turned around to face the group. "Great they all think I'm Mike! How am I going to explain this one?!" Paige thought to herself. She gave them a weak smile. "You aren't going to believe this, but I'm not Mike. I'm Paige." Piper and Prue looked at "Mike" in disbelief. Wyatt snickered. "Very funny, Uncle Mike." Paige knew she had to transform back into herself, but unfortunately she'd forgotten to add her own essence to a bottle of potion. She had to find another way. Paige threw up her hands in exasperation. "Wait! I'll prove I'm Paige!" She ran down the stairs to Phoebe and Mike's room. The others followed.  
  
Phoebe sat bolt upright when the door to her room flew open. She'd been napping. "Mike?! What aren't you at work?!" Paige barged into the room and sat down by Phoebe. She grabbed Phoebe's head and made her look into her eyes. "Look at me Phoebe. I'm not Mike. Tell them I'm not Mike." Phoebe thought for a moment her husband had gone insane. But the longer she stared into those eyes, the clearer it became. It wasn't Mike. Phoebe's face changed. "Oh Paige, What did you do?!" Paige smiled. Thank the Gods for Phoebe's gifts! Paige set to explaining what she'd done. Wyatt spoke up after listening. "I have an idea, Auntie Paige." The others turned to Wyatt. Could they trust a little boy to fix this kind of mess? Was he powerful enough?  
  
Wyatt picked up the bottle of transformation potion. He sure hoped he'd made the right adjustments to turn Paige back into herself. Paige stood on the other side of the table. "Ready?" Wyatt questioned. Paige took a deep breath. "Ready." Wyatt threw the bottle at Paige. The changes came rapidly this time. Paige's hair grew long again and her figure became more feminine. She was a woman again, but she wasn't herelf. She looked like a cross between Meryl Streep and Jessica Rabbit. Wyatt was so upset that his plan didn't work. He bolted from the room and ran outside. Piper followed him calling for him to come back. Wyatt didn't want to talk. He didn't want them to coo over him like a little child. Not knowing any other way to avoid his mother, Wyatt orbed downtown. He hadn't been concentrating on a specific spot so he found himself in an unfamiliar place. Not really caring, he began to explore.  
  
Back At The Manor:  
  
Piper was frantic. She had been scrying for Wyatt for over an hour and still hadn't located him. Paige sat on the couch calling out "Leo" every few seconds. But he still hadn't answered her call. Phoebe sat at the table holding Little Chris who hadn't stopped crying since Wyatt disappeared. It was as though he could feel that his brother was missing. Prue sat alone in front of the fireplace with her eyes closed trying to fix on Wyatt's location. But she couldn't sense him. They were all distressed. Wyatt could be in great danger.  
  
Downtown:  
  
Wyatt walked down an alley. It was empty. Eerily empty. Wyatt wasn't afraid of evil beings attacking him. He'd vanquished upper level demons on his own before. The alley was getting creepier and creepier. It was nearly dark even though it was only mid-afternoon. Wyatt wanted to orb home, but at the same time he wanted to find the source of the eerie feeling. Rounding a corner onto a dead end street Wyatt spotted a little boy about his age with black hair. Wyatt sensed the eerie feeling coming from the boy. Was the boy evil? He'd never seen a child demon before. His curiousity got the best of him. He just had to find out. Walking closer cautiously, Wyatt called out to the boy. "Hello?" The boy turned to Wyatt. His eyes glowed a bright green. Wyatt was taken aback. Maybe this was a bad idea. Then they boy's eyes changed to a dull brown color that was somewhat familiar to Wyatt. He couldn't remember where he'd seen them before, but he knew those eyes.  
  
They boy smiled at Wyatt. "Hello." Wyatt extended his hand. "I'm Wyatt." The other boy shook Wyatt's hand. "I'm Ben." Wyatt's hand tingled even after Ben had let go. Wyatt suddenly wondered why Ben was alone in this alley. Where were his parents? Ben laughed. Wyatt shot him a puzzled glance. "I was just wondering the same thing about you." Ben stated. Wyatt's expression changed to one of shock. The boy was definately magical. He had read his thoughts. "Yes I did." Ben continued. Wyatt shook his head. "Don't to that Ben. I don't like it." Ben lowered his dark head. "Sorry. Where are your parents?" Wyatt shrugged. "At home. I ran away." Ben grinned. "Me too. We can run away together." Wyatt wasn't sure if he could trust Ben, but just maybe this was the spell working.  
  
The two boys sat down on a milk crate and began to talk. Ben told Wyatt how he'd been raised by strangers. He'd never really known his parents. His father was dead and his mother, a witch, did't want him. Wyatt told Ben about his family. How his mother and aunts were the famous Charmed Ones. And how he was the Chosen One as they had begun to call him. He recounted the tales his family told him of how he was born to do great things. Ben thought Wyatt's story was neat. Soon the two were discussing powers. Ben's powers were mind reading and the abilty to start fires by touching things. Wyatt thought they were pretty wimpy powers for a half demon but he didn't say so. Wyatt told Ben about orbing. "That sounds like fun!" Ben exclaimed. "Orb us somewhere." Wyatt knew he shouldn't. He should just go home, but he wanted to please his new friend. And so grabbing his friends hand, he orbed.  
  
Back at the Manor:  
  
Leo finally answered Paige's calls. When he appeared in front of her, he didn't recognise her. "Who are you?" Paige groaned. "You don't know me either? It's me Paige." Leo raised an eye brow at Piper, Phoebe, and Prue who just nodded and motioned for him not to say anything about it. Leo turned back to Paige. "So what's the problem?" Piper chimed in, "Wyatt orbed off somewhere and we can't find him." Leo didn't seem concerned at first. "Prue should be able to sense him." Prue shook her head. "I tried." Leo closed his eyes and mentally called to his son. There was no answer, no spark, nothing. Now deeply concerned Leo left the sisters to orb to the other elders and see what they knew.  
  
Piper dropped onto the couch next to Paige. Paige put her arm around her sister. "It'll be ok. We'll find him Piper." It felt strange having Paige hug her when she looked like a stranger, but Piper didn't pull away for fear of hurting Paige's feelings. Phoebe called out to the two of them. "Would one of you come and take Chris to bed. He's getting heavy." Piper retrieved her youngest son from Phoebe and carried him upstairs. While she was tucking him into bed, Leo reappeared. "Well?" Piper inquired. Leo tried to hide his concern, but Piper could read him like a book. "Something's wrong isn't it?" Leo nodded. "I need to talk to you all together." They went down stairs to the diningroom where Phoebe and Paige were having a cup of tea. Piper sat down next to Phoebe. Leo paced nervously around the table. "Will you just say it already!" Paige ordered. Leo stopped pacing. "This is hard to explain and it's not going to be easy to hear. Wyatt is in the company of a demon child. They are orbing around the world. The elders are having trouble locating them. They believe the demon child he's with is......." Leo's voice trailed off. "Is what Leo?" Piper demanded. Leo took a deep breath. "Phoebe and Cole's demon son." Everyone's faces went pale. Phoebe was the first to speak. "How is that possible? I saw him be destroyed." Leo put his hand on Phoebe's shoulder. "I really don't know what happened. I only know that he survived somehow."  
  
Coming soon......Chapter 3............  
  
There will be more of Prue in the next chapter. I promise.  



	3. Auntie Prue, Whitelighter Chapter 3

Auntie Prue, Whitelighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Phoebe's husband and Wyatt's friend are my own characters. Summary: Sequal to You Save Me, We'll Save You. Four years have passed since Prue returned to the Halliwell household. Wyatt meets a mysterious little boy who convinces him to use his powers to orb around the world. Prue must track them and bring them back. Phoebe and her husband have a baby. Paige's obsession with transformation spells gets her into trouble.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
At The Halliwell Manor:  
  
Prue sat on the couch in the attic of the Halliwell Manor. Her eyes were closed. Concentrating hard on finding her nephew, she didn't hear Paige come into the room. Paige stopped when she saw Prue. She hadn't expected anyone else to be up there. She was unsure if she should continue with her plans to search the Book of Shadows. She didn't want to disturb Prue. Paige stood there for a moment staring at her eldest sister. Then she quietly tiptoed to the book and opened it. She turned the pages silently.  
  
Prue's eyes flew open. She'd caught a faint trace of Wyatt. She was startled when she saw Paige at the book. She had thought she was alone. Paige noticed Prue was moving. "I'm sorry Prue. I didn't mean to disturb you." Paige closed the book and started to leave. Prue jumped up. "Don't go Paige. I need your help." Paige was dumbfounded. Prue never asked anyone for help and certainly never asked Paige. Prue continued, "I think I've found Wyatt. I want you to come with me in case there's trouble." Prue reached out and grabbed hold of Paige's arm before she could respond. She orbed them to the spot where she'd sensed Wyatt.  
  
A Vineyard somewhere in Italy:  
  
The two sisters found themselves standing on a hill in the middle of a vineyard in Italy. Down the hill from them they could make out two tiny figures. They walked down the hill until they could get a good look at them. "Wyatt." Prue and Paige spoke his name at the same time. They took notice of the other boy. It was definitely Phoebe and Cole's son. He had Cole's sharp features.  
  
Wyatt looked up the hill and saw his two aunts. He grabbed Ben's hand. "We're in big trouble. That's my Auntie Paige and Auntie Prue." Ben turned to look up at the two women.  
  
Paige and Phoebe were both stunned when the boy's gaze swept over them. He had Phoebe's eyes. Suddenly those warm familiar eyes turned a steely green and glowed eerily. The boy was demonic. There was nothing of Phoebe or Cole in that stare. Paige held out her hand. "It's time to go home Wyatt." Wyatt didn't move. He couldn't. He felt strange. It was as though Ben was controlling him. Prue stepped forward and reached for Wyatt, but only grabbed air. Wyatt had orbed away with Ben.  
  
Paige touched Prue's shoulder and orbed after her runaway nephew.  
  
Back at the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Prue and Paige found themselves in back in San Francisco, in front of the Halliwell Manor. Thinking Wyatt had orbed home, they ran into the house.  
  
Piper heard someone come in and rushed out to see what was happening. She almost ran into Prue and Paige when she reached the hallway. "Did you find him?" Piper questioned. Prue shook her head. "We did, but then he orbed away. Paige orbed us after them and we landed here." Disappointment was etched on Piper's face. Would her son ever come home?  
  
"Is that Paige and Prue?" Phoebe called out from the living room. The three sisters walked in to join her. Phoebe sat on the couch with her feet propped up. She didn't look very comfortable. "You didn't find Wyatt, did you?" Paige shook her head. "Not yet. But we're not giving up." Piper sat down next to Phoebe. Phoebe put her arm around her sister. She could feel how upset Piper was. She wanted so badly to help, but she couldn't sense her nephew. Paige finally spoke breaking the silence. "I think I'm going back to the attic. Maybe there's something I missed in the book." Paige started to walk out. Prue followed. "Let me help you Paige."  
  
In the attic, Paige opened the book and flipped through the pages. She wasn't sure if she was looking for a way to find Wyatt or a way to turn back into herself. She just flipped aimlessly hoping that Grams would turn to the proper page for her like so many times before, but it didn't happen. She was so busy with the book that Paige hadn't noticed what Prue was doing.  
  
Prue pulled a loose board from the wall. Behind it was her secret hiding place. She hadn't kept many secrets over the years, but when she became a witch she had hidden a few things there. She pulled a notebook from the space. Her own personal spell book, where she kept her secret spells. She also pulled out a little tin box. Her treasure box. She took both items to the table. Sitting down, she called Paige over to join her.  
  
Paige sat across from Prue at the table. Prue opened the notebook. She flipped through it quickly finding what she was looking for without too much trouble. She held out the book to Paige. "This might help. I just remembered it." Paige took the book and read the spell to herself.  
  
"To thine own self be true. Show only your true face. From now until the end of time. Illusion has no place. These words will strip away all that's false. Let the true soul shine through. Become what you really are. Be no one but you."  
  
Paige looked up. "This is perfect for my situation." Prue smiled. "I think so." Paige stood up and cast the spell changing all the "you"s to "me". After a few seconds Paige was once again herself. Caught up in the happiness in the moment, she flug her arms around Prue. "Thank you so much!" Prue hugged Paige back. She didn't want to ever let go. This was the first genuine affection that Paige had shown her since she'd come home. But all too soon, Paige pulled back. Prue held onto Paige's hands and looked her in the eye. This was the perfect time to say everything that she'd been holding back.  
  
"Paige, I need to say something." Paige nodded. She knew by looking at Prue that this was something that she desperately needed to get off her chest. Prue continued, "I know that you've been conflicted about me being here. You love Piper and Phoebe. And you are afraid that now that I'm back, they won't want you anymore." Paige broke in, "That's not it...." Prue interupted her. "Shhh... Just let me talk. Piper and Phoebe love you very much Paige. You are part of this family, now and forever. They would never walk away from you. You know that." Paige nodded. "I know." Prue smiled. "Now for what you don't know. I've been watching over you ever since you first stepped foot in this house. I've seen all the good that you've done. I've seen how you helped Piper and Phoebe through my death. I loved you for that. And now that I've gotten to know you, I love you even more. You are my baby sister Paige. I love you just as much as I love Piper and Phoebe."  
  
Paige's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to say. Prue had said everything she had been longing to hear. She pulled her hands from Prue's and hugged her. She hugged her for real this time. The same way as she hugged Piper and Phoebe. She hugged her as a sister. Both sisters burst into uncontrollable sobs. Paige clung to Prue. Through her tears she whispered for the first time, "I love you Prue."  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter....chapter 4 will be coming soon....... 


	4. Auntie Prue, Whitelighter Chapter 4

Auntie Prue, Whitelighter  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters. Phoebe's husband and Wyatt's friend are my own characters. Summary: Sequal to You Save Me, We'll Save You. Four years have passed since Prue returned to the Halliwell household. Wyatt meets a mysterious little boy who convinces him to use his powers to orb around the world. Prue must track them and bring them back. Phoebe and her husband have a baby. Paige's obsession with transformation spells gets her into trouble.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
In the Halliwell Manor:  
  
Phoebe sat in her room holding a picture of Wyatt and Little Chris. She thought maybe she could get a sense of where Wyatt was if she concentrated on his image. So far it wasn't working. Mike came in. He walked over to his wife and kissed the top of her head. "Hi Honey. Are you ok?" Phoebe nodded. "I'm fine. I just wish I could help find Wyatt." Mike rubbed Phoebe's shoulders. "I know." Phoebe flinched and dropped the picture. Her face contorted in pain and her hands fell to her stomach. Mike gripped her shoulders harder. "Phoebe?" Phoebe was breathing hard. "I think the baby's coming." Phoebe smiled through her pain. This little one certainly had bad timing. Mike patted her shoulder. "I'll get your sisters." Phoebe made her way to the bed as Mike left. She had decided to have her daughter at home.  
  
Mike found Piper in the kitchen. "Piper, come quick. Phoebe's in labor." Piper ran for the stairs and went up to help Phoebe. Mike searched the house, finally locating Prue and Paige in the attic. "The baby's coming!" The three ran down to Mike and Phoebe's bedroom. Piper was already busy making Phoebe comfortable. She looked up and smiled at the others. "The baby's coming fast. Her water already broke." Mike sat down next to Phoebe and stroked her hair. Prue went to get some towels and things from the bathroom. Paige got the supplies they needed from the closet. Blankets and clothes for the baby and the medical bag.  
  
Little Chris started to cry in his crib. He could sense a change in the house. Something was happening and he wanted to be part of it. Leo orbed into the room and lifted his son into his arms. "What's wrong buddy? Where is everyone?" Suddenly he heard a scream from down the hall. He held Chris tight and ran to Phoebe's room. When he reached the room, he saw Phoebe in hard labor and the other sisters trying to assist her. Poor Mike was sitting across the room, looking quite ill. Leo handed Chris to Mike. "Here, hold him for a minute." Leo went closer to the bed. "Prue I need to talk to you." Prue followed Leo to the hallway.  
  
Leo talked in a hushed voice so the others wouldn't hear. "The Elders think there's a pattern to where Wyatt is orbing. The places they've gone are all places that Phoebe went with Cole. The other boy must be drawn to his father's essence. There are only two places left that they haven't visited yet. If you go to one of them and I go to the other, maybe we can catch them and get Wyatt back." Prue nodded. "Good idea. Where should I go?" Leo thought for a minute. "You go to the Moseleum. I'll go to the loft." Prue orbed out. Seconds later Leo orbed out as well.  
  
At The Mausoleum:  
  
Prue stood in the Mausoleum thinking about how many times she'd come here to find Phoebe asleep waiting for Cole. She sat down on the floor and waited. Hopefully when her nephew and the demon boy arrived here, she'd be able to separate them.  
  
Phoebe and Cole's old loft apartment:  
  
Leo orbed into the loft that Cole and Phoebe had shared. It was still empty even after all this time. The furniture had been removed. It was completely empty. Leo went into what used to be Phoebe and Cole's bedroom. The essence of Cole would be strongest there and that would most likely be the room that the demon boy would be drawn to. He stood in a corner and waited.  
  
Back at the Manor:  
  
Phoebe had been in hard labor for nearly an hour. Her face was red and sweaty. Her knuckles were white as she gripped Paige's hand. Bearing down she gave one last push and the baby entered the world. The little one let out a loud cry. Piper held her up so Phoebe could see her. "It's a girl." Phoebe collapsed on the bed with a smile on her face. Paige set to work cleaning Phoebe up as Piper cleaned off the baby. Mike walked over to the bed and kissed Phoebe's cheek. "You did it Sweetie. She's beautiful." Little Chris cooed and patted his aunt's head. Phoebe smiled and kissed his little hand.  
  
Piper wrapped the baby in a blanket as Paige helped Phoebe sit up. Piper placed the baby in Phoebe's arms and took Chris from Mike. Phoebe gazed down at her daughter in amazement. She was everything she'd seen in the vision and so much more. She looked just like Phoebe except she had Mike's eyes. Mike watched his wife and daughter with pride. "What are we going to call her?" Phoebe smiled. "Penny. After Grams." Mike smiled. He had secretly known that would be her name. Maybe Phoebe's gift was rubbing off on him.  
  
At the Loft:  
  
Leo stood by the wall still waiting. He saw faint orbs start to appear. Suddenly Wyatt and the demon boy were standing right in front of him. Wyatt spotted his father. Leo held out his hand to his son and spoke firmly. "Wyatt. We're going home right now." Ben pulled Wyatt back. He looked at Leo with his glowing green eyes and showed no fear. "He doesn't want to go home." Wyatt tried to speak. He wanted to tell his father that Ben was controlling him, but the words caught in his throat. Ben pushed Wyatt behind him. "You can't have him. He belongs to me now." Leo lept forward trying to get past the demon boy and grab his son. The two boys orbed away just before he could reach Wyatt. "I hope Prue has a plan." Leo thought aloud. He orbed to the Mausoleum knowing that's where the boys were going.  
  
In the Mausoleum:  
  
Prue sensed Wyatt orbing to her location. She was ready. She knew that she could use her witch powers to separate the boys and then she could orb Wyatt away. She only hoped that the demon boy couldn't follow them home. She sensed Leo too. He could deal with the demon while she orbed Wyatt to safety.  
  
The boys orbed in. Prue didn't give them a chance to see her. She lifted her hand and sent the demon boy flying across the room. He hit the wall and fell to the floor unconscious His hold on Wyatt was broken. Wyatt ran to his aunt with tears streaming down his face. "I couldn't get away from him. I'm so sorry I was bad Auntie Prue. I won't run away ever again." Prue hugged her nephew close. "It's ok Wyatt. You're safe now." Leo orbed in and motioned for Prue to take Wyatt home. Prue and Wyatt orbed out.  
  
The demon boy woke up. He sat up and shook his head. He looked around. Not finding Wyatt, he became angry. He screamed an inhuman howling scream. Leo grabbed the boy by the arm. Ben turned to Leo with a steely gaze. He placed his hand on Leo's arm and suddenly his sleeve burst into flames. Leo let go of the boy and smothered the flames. When he looked up the boy was gone. Somehow Leo felt that this wasn't the end of Ben. But at least for now his son was safe. They could deal with the little demon later. Leo orbed home.  
  
At the Manor:  
  
Everyone had gathered in Phoebe and Mike's room to look at the new baby. Prue had orbed Wyatt in and Piper hadn't let the boy go yet. She kept kissing him and hugging him. Wyatt didn't mind. He'd missed his mother. He was impressed with his new cousin. She was cute as a button, although she made a lot of noise. Prue hugged everyone and retired to the attic. Paige soon followed. Piper and Wyatt kissed Phoebe and the baby one last time and went to their room. Leo followed with Little Chris. Both boys were ready for a good night's sleep. Phoebe and Mike were alone with their daughter at last. Mike placed Penny in her crib and returned to the bed beside his wife. They snuggled together and fell asleep.  
  
In the attic, Prue and Paige scoured the Book of Shadows. There was no mention of what to do about the little demon boy. Prue had suggested they make a simple vanquishing potion. He wasn't that powerful after all. But Paige wasn't so quick to think of vanquishing. She was intrigued by the boy. She wanted to study him a little more. He wasn't a danger to Wyatt now that they were separated. The two discussed the situation long into the night.  
  
The rest of the house had fallen asleep. All except Leo. He sat in Wyatt and Chris's room, watching his sons sleep. He heard the Elder's calling. He'd been down there too long. He kissed his two sons and orbed out.  
  
The End. 


End file.
